Typically, wireless communication receivers in portable devices may include an automatic gain control (AGC) scheme that sets an optimal receiver gain setting of the portable device. The AGC, for example, may maximize the dynamic receiver range of the portable device by amplifying the received signal to ensure that the signal-to-quantization-noise ratio (quantization noise is introduced by the A/D converters) is negligible. Furthermore, the AGC amplifies the received signal to ensure that the amplified signal is low enough that it is not clipped i.e., truncated due to signal being outside of an A/D converter.
The AGC in the portable device may sample the total wide-band energy of the received signal at the time of received signal's preamble and sets the receiver gain adjustment accordingly. In this manner, saturation of the received signal is prevented especially when the desired signals are received in the presence of same-band or adjacent-band transmissions from collocated transmitting components or devices.
However, when the collocated core or transmitting components start their transmission after the AGC gain has been set (i.e., based solely on the desired, interference-free signal), the total received signal (desired+interference) may be too strong, given the current AGC gain, and the receiver will be saturated or blocked. Consequently, the desired packet cannot be decoded and will be lost or corrupted.
As such, there is a need to implement a method or system for dynamic adjustment of the gain setting in the receiver of the portable device to address the above mentioned problems.